Nightstar Grayson
by The Sama Sisters
Summary: Well if any of you read Robin's Secret, you know that in the last chapter I preveiwed a new story...and this is that story! Trust me if you liked Robin's Secret You'll love Nightstar Grayson!
1. Harsh Training

Hey everybody! I promised you a new story and here it is! This story is all about Nightstar and her future. She has no idea what she's in for, but all I can tell you is that she has a lot more power than she knows about. Okay on with the story!

-2012-

Robin begins a training level for Nightstar.

Robin: Okay Nightstar, you remember what I taught you right?

Nightstar: Yeah dad.

Robin: Okay. The computer will randomly pick you an opponent.

Computer: Nightstar vs. Falcon …..vs.Dove

Nightstar: Hey wait I thought the computer randomly picks _one _opponent for me!

Robin: Actually it can pick up to 5 opponents at a time, but I think I can go easy on you today.

Nightstar: Fine. Okay you guys ready?

Dove: Yeah.

Falcon: Whatever.

Computer: sequence countdown…5….4….3….2….1…0…go.

Nightstar quickly dodged one of Falcon's energy balls while Falcon dodged Dove charging in the form of a rhino. Then, Falcon and Dove decided ton double team Nightstar to take her out first. Dove turned into a hawk and Falcon flew next to her. Nightstar quickly dodged their aerial attack by ducking into a split. O.O Falcon performed what he called metamorphosis causing Nightstar to be temporarily blinded. This was not good for Nightstar because like her father, she had no powers. She had no way to protect herself from a dangerous attack. Dove and Falcon were getting ready to use a double team finishing attack when suddenly…the roof ripped open and there stood Cinderblock. His gaze set on the Blinded Nightstar. Robin watched helplessly sealed in a room with no way to get to Nightstar as she was pounded smashed harder and harder until Robin could see blood. Nightstar was an inch away from unconsciousness.

Her eyes drooped she wove her hand in the air and saw a faint blue light, the drifted off into a deep coma-like sleep.

7 days later-

Nightstar woke up in bandages in the infirmary.

Nightstar: What? Hey! Get me out of these! What's going on?

Starfire: Nightstar! Please calm down! You are fine! You are healed! There is nothing to be afraid of!

Nightstar: Wha? What happened mommy?

Starfire: Slade launched an attack on us by surprise. As usual, he was too cowardly to face all of us on his own, so he scent Cinderblock to terminate the Titans instead.

But luckily, you used your powers to turn Cinderblock into nothing but a pile of dust.

Nightstar: My…powers?

Starfire: Yes. It seems that your powers had to evolve before they could be fully used.

Nightstar: And I'm in bandages why?...Ow.

Starfire: Uh you suffered minor damages.

Robin walks in the room.

Robin: Star, has she woken up ye…..oh hey cutie! Feeling a little better?

Nightstar: I would, if I was able to move around.

Robin: sweatdrop Heh, yeah, right. Um…Star I guess she can roll around in the wheelchair for a little bit.

Starfire: Of course.

Nightstar makes her way to the living room…

Dove: Hey Night!

Falcon: How you feeling?

Nightstar: A little better…but I sure can't wait to get out of this stinking wheelchair!

Dove: Yeah, that must suck.

Nightstar: Well I hope I heal quick because as soon as I do…I'm going to train with my new powers!

Dove and Falcon: Cool!

That's it for chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Well I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I guarantee I'll update! Signing off…

Chibi-Dono


	2. Dylan

Hi everybody I told you I would update my story! Well...I can't really think of anything to say. Oh wait! You guys need to check out my first ever story about…One Piece! And the main character is none other than me! Well okay then, one with the story!

Nightstar was outside playing with Dove and Falcon. She was finally out of the bandages.

Little did they know they were being watched…

Nightstar: Okay you guys my turn to seek.

Dove: Okay.

Falcon: Whatever.

Dove and Falcon hid as Nightstar counted to 40.

Nightstar: 37…38…39…40! Ready or not hear I come!

Nightstar could see the sun setting. It was getting dark, but still she wanted to play.

She walked around the island slowly looking at everything. She spotted a purple squirrel hiding in one of the trees.

Nightstar: Nice try Dove!

Dove morphed back into herself.

Dove: Aw man!

Nightstar: Let's go find Falcon.

Dove: Kay.

They split up in search of the 8 year old boy. Nightstar was by the edge of a cliff shouting for Falcon.

Nightstar: Falcon! Falcon! Where are you?

She heard a ruffling in one of the near by bushes. She had a devious smile on her face.

Nightstar: Oh Falcon! Where are you?

Just before she jumped in the bushes someone emerged from them. It was…Slade.

Nightstar gasped as Slade grabbed her by the collar.

Nightstar: W…what do you want from me?

Slade: Simple my dear, I want you dead.

He through over the cliff into the ocean…and Nightstar couldn't swim. She coughed and gasped for air as she heard Dove and Falcon shouting her name. She wanted to call back, but she couldn't. All that came out was sobbing and coughs. She stopped flailing her arms. She grew tried, and there was no one there to save her. Or so she thought. There was so much saltwater in her eyes she could barely see. Then she felt something pulling her towards the shore. Everything else was a blur. She woke up on the shore of the island in the arms of a boy, looking to be about 8 or 9. He had dirty blond hair spiked up almost as much as her father's (Robin duh!) hazel colored eyes and a few freckles here and there.

Boy: Are you okay?

Nightstar: I think so. Who are you?

Boy: _Who are you_?

Nightstar: My name's Nightstar. Nice to meet you...

Boy: Dylan. My name's Dylan.


	3. Join?

Hey Chibi peoples! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here I am! Okay, I warn you I'm suffering minor side effects from writer's block, but anyway, on with the story!

Nightstar walked into the tower soaking wet with Dylan tagging along behind. Robin ran over to Nightstar who was shivering 600 miles per hour.

Robin: Nightstar! What happened?

Nightstar: SSSSSSSSLADE!

Nightstar was turning blue. Robin jumped at the sight of his daughter blue.

Robin: Starfire! Get in here!

Starfire ran in

Starfire: What is….

She stopped and looked at Nightstar.

Starfire: GOOD GOD! Robin what happened to her?

Robin: Slade launches a surprise attack on her and sent her into the bay.

Starfire: So that is why you are so wet! Come on Nightstar let's get you into some dry clothes.

Nightstar: OOOkay. Sssssounds ggggggood.

Her lips turned purple. Starfire took in the infirmary. Dylan rushed into the tower.

Robin: Who the hell are you?

Dylan: I'm the one who saved your daughter's life.

Robin: 0.0 …she didn't mention you.

Dylan: Her lips were probably frozen shut.

Robin: Yeah sure whatever…so you got a name or what?

Dylan: Dylan.

Robin: Right.

Dylan: Look if it's too much I can leave, I don't wanna bring trouble.

Robin: That's alright. I think when she's a little warmer she'll want to thank you for what you did.

Dylan: It was nothing. Really. I've been the city swim team's best marathon swimmer for over 3 years.

Robin was now very interested in Dylan.

Robin: Really?

Dylan: Sure! I also know about 112 different martial arts, and come from a long line of superheroes

Robin: 0.0 Well, you sure do come from an interesting background.

Dylan: That was just on my dad's side.

Robin: 0.0 Wow. Say, have you ever considered joining the titans?

Dylan: Uh…I'm only 8…

Robin: So? Nightstar, Dove, and Falcon are all 7.

Dylan: …Really? Well then I guess I could perhaps consider it.

Robin: Why don't you sleep on it

You peoples need to review. Do you realize what I am doing? The less reviews I get the longer I wait to update a chapter. So you'd better review! Or meepits shall devour you and your soul! …signing off…

Chibi-Dono


	4. A simple blue gem

Hey peoples! Guess who's back! YAY! it's summer! No more school and that means lots of updating! I can't wait! …uh…on with the story!(I had sugar today!)

Dylan had been with the titans for 4 months now…

Dylan was in the main room at 12:09 pm…he seemed to be talking to somebody…but whom? Nightstar poked her head…

Voice: Did you get what I asked for?

Dylan: yeah I did.

Voice: Good… bring it to me

Dylan: Right

He closed the cell phone. Nightstar was curious and decided to follow. Dylan ran inside an old abandoned church she looked from a far as some one stepped out of the shadows. It was…Slade. 0.0 Nightstar gasped (okay just so you know, Dylan, and Nightstar are 13…I like it better than 8) Dylan handed Slade Nightstar's gem from her neck brace. She felt the place where her gem was…it was gone.

Nightstar: Why would he take my gem?

Slade pulled out a staff with a place for the gem. It was gold with small carvings of angels and birds all over it. At the top was an orb with a small spot for the blue gem. Seeing that whatever this thing was, it belonged to her. So she flew over to Slade grabbed the staff and took off towards the tower. She landed on the roof to further examine the staff.

Nightstar: Wow…

Dove walked in.

Dove: What's that?

Nightstar: I don't know…

Dove: Here, let me see it.

She looked at it very closely.

Dove: It has some sort of writing on it…it looks like it's in another language…

Nightstar looked at it.

Nightstar: That's Tamaranian. My mom taught me that when I was little. It says…_With a pure spirit and a heart of gold, the true power of Tamaran will unfold… _

The moment she said that last word a golden and blue symbol appeared on Nightstar's forehead then disappeared.

Dove: …Let me see that again!

She looked at the staff closer then turned white in pure shock.

Nightstar: WHAT? WHAT IS IT!

Dove: This staff's pretty smart…

She paused

Dove: …because it knows your name!

Nightstar: WHAT? THAT'S CRAZY!

Nightstar look at the spot on the staff Dove had been looking at…sure enough…there engraved in bold letters was **Nightstar Grayson**.

The two girls looked at each other in shock…then turned to hear a voice…

Slade: That doesn't belong to you anymore**…**

Dylan walked out from the darkness

Dylan: So you had best hand it over…to my father…

Nightstar's eyes grew wide in shock.

Nightstar: Dylan?

A cliffy! Wonder what'll happen next! You'll just have to wait until next chapter! Signing off

Chibi-Dono


	5. Life as we know it

Yay! I finally get the chance to update! YAY! I've been grounded from the computer ALL SUMMER! AND NOW THAT IT'S FALL, I can finally come back to fan fiction! I really hope you guys like this chapter because to tell you the truth I've really lost the plot of the story. …Oh well. ON WITH THE STORY!

We come back to the Titan's Tower roof and the truth is spilling out!

Nightstar: Dylan…what do you mean!

Dylan: I mean my time hear was simply a test to see if I was truly worth being and apprentice to my father.

Nightstar: But…I thought we were friends.

Slade: You thought wrong my dear, now if you don't mind (Slade took out a smoke bomb) we'll be on our way.

He threw the smoke bomb on the ground and made his escape. Nightstar could not believe what she just saw or heard for that matter. She was overwhelmed by the fact that one of her best friends was in fact her worst enemy. Did this mean…she really had no friends? She ran inside crying trying to explain what happened to Robin.

Nightstar: Daddy, what are we going to do? I don't have any iodea what they want with the scepter!

Robin: I wish I knew what was going on Nightstar, but for now, let's just focus on figuring out what this scepter of yours is.

Nightstar: Maybe mommy knows.

Robin: Good idea Nightstar.

They searched the tower for Starfire until they found her in Nightstar and Dove's room putting away her clothes. Robin walked up to Starfire as she finished she finished folding one of Nightstar's T-shirts.

Robin: Starfire?

Starfire: Yes Robin?

Robin: I need to ask you something…well actually, Nightstar does.

Starfire: What is it Nightstar?

She patted a spot on the bed signaling for Nightstar to sit down.

Nightstar: Mommy, what do you know about this saying? "With a pure white spirit and a heart of gold, the true power of Tamaran will unfold.

Starfire's eyes grew wide then she sank to the floor.

Nightstar: Mom! What is it?

Starfire: Please tell me that you have that scepter in your possession!

Nightstar: No mommy…Slade does.

Starfire was visibly going pale

Starfire: No…NO! Nightstar you have to get that scepter back!

Nightstar: Why mommy? WHY!

Starfire because that scepter belonged to your grandmother…X'hal… that Tamaranian goddess of war,

Nightstar's eyes grew wide.

Starfire: If that scepter fell into the wrong hands, it could be the end of life as we know it.

DUN! DUN! DUN! Woah this story's getting pretty big! Hope you guys totally loved that chapter! I know I did! I know I'll be updating soon!

Chibi-Dono XD


	6. Titans go!

Hey everybody! Only two chapters left until the finale…or you know…the last chapter. Anyway, I thought I'd finish up the story soon so I could move onto about three more plots going on in my head that I MUST type up. Anyway I know I really need to start typing longer stories, so I'll try my best to do so. On with the story!!

Nightstar, Falcon, and Dove secretly planned in Nightstar's room how they were going to defeat Slade and Dylan. Their parents didn't allow them to fight because they were too young in their eyes. Nightstar knew she had to get the scepter back though, and she would! Finally they came up with a plan.

Nightstar: Okay guys, remember the plan, and stick to it!

Dove: You got it Nightstar!

Falcon: Don't you worry; we're going to get that scepter back!

Nightstar: I sure hope so…

All of the sudden, a great crash came from out side…in the city. Something very bad was happening in the city. All five titans rushed outside to see what and who made the loud noise. Just as they got outside, they were captured by minions of Slade. The three children still had no idea what had happened because they were all still in Nightstar's room! By the time they did get outside, the titans were long gone. Dove started to cry.

Dove: MOMMY! DADDY! COME BACK!!!

Nightstar: Dove! Be quiet! Unless you want to get captured like them, we need to start our plan. Dove understood.

Dove: Right!

Nightstar pressed a small blue button on her father's old communicator and she began to blink red. (A/N: Like in How Long is forever.) At that moment everyone who had ever been given a communicator began to blink red, not to mention all of their kids (A/N: Hello?!? It's been like 13 years since the last time all the titans were together.) Then, the three rushed out of the tower…but then froze in their tracks at the sight of the city. It had been completely demolished!! Nightstar was in total shock

Dove: How are we gonna defeat a person with that kind of power?!?

Nightstar: By taking away his source of power. We've gotta get that scepter back guys!

Falcon and Dove made a salute with their hands.

Falcon and Dove: Roger!

They ran into the city in hope of finding their parents.

Nightstar: I just hope we're not too late…

Just then, someone tapped Nightstar on the shoulder…

Argent: You rang?

Nightstar grinned then ran after Falcon and Dove…

A few minutes later Dove and Falcon found the titans and freed them from the cage that they were being held in.

Raven: Kids! What are you doing here?

Dove: we're here for back-up!

Raven: That's very sweet of you two, but there not much that you guys can help with. Slade's way too powerful for you two!

Falcon: Oh, we're not just the back-up; there's a few more people.

Robin: Who?

Dove: What?

Robin: Who else id the back up?

Dove: Oh, right!

Dove made a very high-pitched whistle sound and then shouted…

Dove: Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!

Then a few moments later out of every corner of the city, every titan plus villains co-siding (A/N: For the moment.) not to mention their kids and lots of others they had never seen before arose. There had to be at least 600 people and at least 400 kids there to help.

Raven: How did you do all of this?!?!

Dove: Oh, we didn't put this who thing together.

Cyborg: Well if you didn't, then who did?

Falcon: Hmm…Take a wild guess…

Robin smiled.

The highest standing on top of a building was…Nightstar.

Dove: 1,000 and 1 soldiers reporting for duty!

Robin: I always knew she was a born leader.

On top of the roof of the building Nightstar grinned as she shouted…

Nightstar: TITANS! GO!

OMG! Did you not love the chappie?!?! I know I did…well I guess that's cause I wrote it but…yeah… Anyway be sure to look out for the next two chaps coming out before Christmas. Oh and one more thing, DID YOU HERE ABOUT THE NEW DS LITE COLORS COMING OUT IN MARCH? THEY HAVE NAVY, ICE BLUE, CRYSTAL WHITE, AND LIME GREEN. I WANT THEM SO BAD!!!!!!!!!! Well anyway, signing off…

Chibi-Sama/Dono/Chan/Kun/cheese/pie/…uh…cya later guys.


End file.
